Bleach Wiki:Chat/April 1, 2012
03:33 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:35 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:35 ok 03:37 hello 03:37 :D 03:40 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 03:55 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:00 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:00 Hey glass 04:00 Hi lemurs. 04:01 I saw those uploads for the 3rd phantom game. They look nice. :) 04:01 It's the stupid room 04:01 Aprils rooms 04:01 Yo. 04:01 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:02 Oh thank god 04:02 April's room?? 04:02 April fools 04:02 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:02 Yep. 04:02 Makes sense. 04:02 No adult swim has a tradition of airing the room on April fools 04:02 Yeah. 04:02 Technically, it's April 1st on the East Coast. 04:02 Its cool they had Tom from Toonami back 04:02 Yeah. 04:02 Wish it was for real though. 04:03 But NOT in place of Adult Swim. 04:03 Hey 04:03 Unless Toonami "adults up". 04:03 Hey they even for steve Blum to voice him again 04:03 Yep. 04:03 He must have been happy to do it too. 04:03 Have you heard him on Korra yer 04:03 Yet 04:03 Hey, Sal. 04:03 Not yet. 04:03 Richard Epcar is also in it 04:04 Cool. 04:04 Here comes the scene that pissed me off the most. 04:04 Oh yes 04:04 It'll take all episode, but still. 04:04 Not looking forward to it. 04:04 oh the stupid deflection thing 04:04 Yep. 04:04 Yep 04:04 Yoruichi is a beast 04:05 True very true 04:05 I kinda wish they hinted Kyoraku's Shikai abilities a bit better in this arc. 04:05 I know why they wouldn't, but still. 04:05 yea doesnt it seem odd 04:06 its also odd that there seems to be more to ukitake's abilities as well but this arc just makes it more confusing 04:06 Yet this is the same studio that showed Kazeshini in Fade to black before it premieres on the tv show 04:06 Yeah. 04:07 The games also gave Ukitake more abilities, so I'm guessing the lightning thing stems from the games. 04:07 Yeah 04:07 These twin dont seem at all like the zanpakuto spirit of a powerful and accomplished and ancient adult, it sees like a cop out to make them like that 04:07 I know 04:08 It would be appropriate for Yachiru but Ukitake 04:09 I admit I was a bit disappointed with Muramasa's voice. 04:09 considering Chojiro's passing and we never getting manga confirmation, idk something makes me inclined to believe that his zanpakuto was a lightning type, otherwise why even make his zanpakuto spirit, they didnt for anyone who hasnt revealed there zanpakuto like Isane, nanao, iba 04:09 It's not due to any fault to Jamieson Price. 04:09 It's because of the news a long time ago that David Kaye moved to the US. 04:10 What are you taking about arrancar 04:10 Remember I messaged you a long time ago about how David Kaye would not be in Inuyasha the Final Act? 04:10 It was because he moved to the US. 04:11 Oh yes, but what does this have to do with bleach 04:11 And I was hoping he'd take the voice for Muramasa. 04:11 But at this point, I'm not sure if he's involved in anime anymore. 04:11 I was hoping, but I'd knew it'd be a stretch. 04:11 He's not as far as I'm aware, he is a sportscaster 04:12 Ouch. 04:12 you guys spend way to much time talking about voice actors 04:12 It's an interesting profession. 04:12 Especially since the people who criticize it so much suck at it. 04:13 if you say so 04:13 Yeah 04:13 You give it a shot, Sal. See how easy it is to voice act. 04:13 Especially multiple characters. 04:13 Unprofessional va for 5 years, I have a wide range but it takes lots of practice 04:14 Oh my god! 04:14 DBZ and Gundam Wing?! 04:14 im visual, i could care less about anyone's voice unless they are singing 04:14 That was amazin 04:14 Now I want Toonami bak 04:14 Back 04:15 @Sal: If it's not done well, it's going to get bashed endlessly. That's how it was back in the early 2000s. 04:15 @Lemur: Yes, I do too. 04:15 Very much. 04:15 Why was it cancelled, I forgot. 04:15 No more good anime 04:15 Ah. 04:15 None that could be aired to pre-teens anyway. 04:16 Adult swim gave us a good April fools for once, at least it isn't the room, god that movie is horrible 04:16 Don't remember it, and I don't think I want to. 04:16 Google it, bad bad movie 04:17 Ichigo is an idiot 04:18 Yep 04:18 Yep. 04:18 And the scene I hate the most in this entire arc is coming up. 04:18 There are protagonists that have their quirks and whatnot but he just plain dumb 04:18 But least it isn't Inaba. 04:18 Or Naruto 04:18 lol 04:19 Now that is a dumb protagonist, I'm sorry but it's true 04:19 Naruto isn't very smart, from what little of Naruto I remember. 04:19 And yes, I did try watching it at some point. 04:19 I lost interest quickly. 04:19 Like he has no tactics and majority of the time he just wings it and doesnt realize he is being goaded by his opponent 04:19 I'm guessing this applies to both Ichigo and Naruto. 04:20 You have to admit the hollow voice effect sounds a lot better now 04:20 Yep. 04:21 I wonder how different bleach would be if Ichigo was a new soul in Soul Society and had developed skills and what not already 04:21 Very. 04:21 I think he would be too goku for my tatse 04:21 Taste 04:21 maybe 04:22 but hes too pathetic right now lol 04:22 True as well 04:22 I dont find this episode situation remotely plausible, nor this entire arc 04:23 Yeah 04:23 Which filler arc was the most tolerable for you again, Sal? 04:24 This one wasn't a big arc for me either, BTW. 04:25 Burn 04:25 first off i dont think Ryujin Jakka would be capable of being effected by Muramasa. Secondly the fact that this zanpakuto spirit has been walking around independent of his shinigami for a multiple of centuries with all this power doesnt make sense. Third even with the flashback its clear that Muramasa's powers were increased more then they were when Kugo did claim him, fourth probably the bount 04:26 What the hell 04:26 What was with that face 04:26 I missed it. 04:26 It was a fisheye shot 04:27 Also the whole idea of kill someone elses zanpakuto spirit and they are gone, is stupid thats like killing someone's soul that makes no sense. 04:27 I know 04:28 That's also a first. 04:28 The episode where byakuya defeats sode no shirayuki and then throws it down broken in front of rukia, come on with what we know of him he would never do that 04:28 Wait are they serious or is it a prank 04:28 what DBZ, whats this bs, wheres full metal alchemist 04:28 that cant be right 04:28 We'll see what happens. 04:29 Why can't this be adult swim on Saturdays, Toonami on adult swim has a nice ring to it, let's create a petition to make it always like that 04:29 Don't think it'll happen for real, but if they do bring back Toonami, they should just keep it in the day. 04:30 I meant basically rename the action block to Toonami 04:30 thats not what byakuya would do rukia is his pride, nor would he play this game just to get to koga, first off it flies in the face of the law and order he loves, secondly koga was sealed to fix the situation he could have taken muramasa out at any time, this whole arc was just dumb 04:30 I know sal when it comes down to it this arc is dumb 04:30 Alright, let's see what we get here. 04:31 Yep. 04:31 It's actually DBZ. 04:31 Oh my god 04:31 They are not serious 04:31 This will probably be the last time you'll see it on TV for awhile. 04:31 At least that isn't Kai anyway. 04:31 I think I might actually cru 04:31 Cry 04:31 * Godismebot wishes he had cable 04:31 lol 04:31 * Godismebot loved DBZ 04:32 It's the cell fight too 04:32 Yep. 04:32 cell arc was probably the best 04:32 Yeah. 04:32 im officially pissed off now 04:32 I can see why they chose it. 04:33 im changing the channel 04:33 I'd give the plus side for myself on this, but Sal's tired of us talking about voice over stuff. :p 04:33 Oh sal upset no fma 04:33 I tried to get Sun to watch DBZ 04:33 this is stupid, im not watching something that was interesting 16 years ago, i never was a fan of DBZ anyway 04:33 Heh. 04:34 Had a feeling Sal. 04:34 she made it through like 7 episodes but was not a fan 04:34 DBZ also takes a lot of patience. 04:34 Neither was I, but this episode is the epitome of shonen badass 04:34 Plus for its time the animation is pretty good 04:34 Basically, the first arc was meh, but once they got to Namek, thinks were amazing 04:34 *things 04:35 The final arc of DBZ went a tad bit downhill, because of how long it was dragged out. 04:35 But everything in DBZ was WAY better than DBGT. 04:35 The Buu arc was never meant to happen 04:35 I remember. 04:36 Toriyama wanted to keep Goku dead. 04:36 But fans wanted more. 04:36 yep 04:36 Yeah Kubo has inherited a lot of toriyama senseI's seventeenth towards Shueshia 04:36 Gohan was supposed to be the new main 04:36 I took GT okay way back then. 04:36 I really hate it now. 04:36 the power leveling in that series is just ridiculous. Everytime they are like ok cant beat this guy now its time for super saiyan mode and then they get another bad guy even more powerful and then its like super saiyan mode 2 and so on and eventually they might as well be on super saiyan mode 45 or something its ridiculous, no balance at all 04:37 Just like bleach 04:37 lol 04:37 not at all like bleach 04:37 and you know it 04:37 blasphemy 04:37 rofl 04:38 Kubo must respect his beloved sensei 04:38 Didn't Toriyama write him a letter of encouragement to help get Bleach off the ground in the first place? 04:38 Although android 19(?) is pretty hot, and I'm strait 04:38 Android 18. 04:38 Yes he did arrancar 04:38 And thanks 04:39 DBZ was not an anime of lookers 04:39 Ugh spell chekc 04:39 but Toriyama was a huge perv 04:39 It comes with being an old DBZ nerd. 04:39 lol 04:39 Yep. 04:39 Yep 04:39 i thought this was bleach chat 04:39 Roshi is a HUGE example of that. 04:39 *pat**pat* 04:39 Yes back to bleach 04:39 shouldnt you guy join the wonderful community of chat at the DBZ wiki 04:39 If the Toonami schedule is anything to go on, we'll be talking about Gundam Wing next. :p 04:40 Haha sal 04:40 DBZ wiki still thinks I am the son of Satan 04:40 Then sing hell fire and burn copies o dbz 04:40 Of 04:40 you are, you killed their dreams and raped their imaginations 04:40 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 04:40 lol 04:41 Theres enough of them 04:41 I've heard this before. 04:41 Tenchi 04:41 Oh, man. 04:41 Tenchi introduced incest to a lot of kids. 04:41 Yeah 04:41 Speaking of which did you guys read my new article User blog:Lemursrule/BLEACH_Anime:_Why_Did_It_End? 04:41 But I seriously doubt you are Damien 04:41 Ah incest fun times 04:41 Tenchi was awesome, but they kept re-writing it 04:42 i skimmed it 04:42 Tenchi, tenchi in tokyo 04:42 They eventually wrapped up Tenchi Muyo. 04:42 Never saw it though. 04:42 every series had a new origin story 04:42 GXP is apparently a sequel (of sorts) to Muyo. 04:43 Yeah too many tenchi's but this is nice for me because many of these aired when I was really little and I don't remember them too much so to me they are brand new 04:43 If you see Muyo and want to see its conclusion, I will warn you, Lemur. 04:43 Ryoko's voice actress was replaced by Mona Marshall. 04:44 Oh yeah I remember that one of the few things I actually remember 04:44 Willy wonka is on 04:44 Oh sal 04:44 now that i think about it im almost certain that factory isnt a place to bring children 04:44 Then watch it during the duration of DBZ and Gundam Wing. 04:44 lol 04:44 too many accidents, big liability, alot of lawsuits 04:44 You know dahl hated the movie while he was alive 04:45 ? 04:45 Dahl wrote Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. 04:45 Despite what people say, the burton version was at least faithful to the book 04:45 Too bad we can't bring him back from the dead to show him that version. 04:45 His daughter approved of it 04:46 How bad is the country when we have to advertise for water 04:46 I remember they censored out Cell barfing up 18. 04:46 like water isnt in style or something 04:46 Dahl is actually a pretty messed up guy, he is more burton territory than what people give him credit for 04:46 My problem with the Burton film was Johnny Depp was really creepy in it 04:46 and I wont ruin my childhood by watching it 04:46 i love johnny depp 04:47 Wilder will always be my Willy Wonka 04:47 Yeah but the chicken decapitation what the hell 04:47 wilder actually thought johnny's performance and the film was better then his 04:47 I love Johnny Depp in most things but Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka is my childhood 04:48 I decided that if a live action bleach were ever made, they should get depp as aizen 04:48 Thoughts, guys? 04:48 Depp as Aizen? 04:49 I'm curious about your reactions. 04:49 i remember the first film depp was in, the original nightmare on elm street, he got sucked into the bed and a huge torrent of blood shot out the hole and pooled on the ceiling and freaked out the cops, didnt know till later a human body doesnt even hold that much blood 04:49 Depp is usually a good character actor but he doesnt do the villain too well 04:49 See him as Ben barker before he became Sweeney Todd he has a very Aizen face and quality too him 04:49 To him 04:49 i dont think so 04:50 To do Aizen, you need someone very good at playing a villain 04:50 If he was younger, John Malkovich would have been good 04:50 I don't think he's done enough villains so it would perhaps be intresting, then who do you think 04:50 Who would you guys picK? 04:50 You know my friend asked a good question i really couldnt answer about manga/anime 04:52 * Godismebot uses his magical powers to make Sun join 04:52 Why do the japanese depict characters as Caucasians in every series, considering they are asian themselves. They can have the setting in an asian country, they can speak the language, eat the food and engage in the customs. 04:52 Heh, Ive always noticed that 04:52 Same. 04:52 I didnt know what to say to that and honestly i wonder that too 04:53 seems quite odd 04:53 My guess, to raise international popularity 04:53 It's one of those questions we'd have to ask them ourselves. 04:53 I suppose so 04:53 Well maybe they think its racist I have no idea 04:53 I wouldn't be surprised if God's answer was the closest we could get. 04:54 Maybe 04:54 asian culture doesnt sell so well outside of asia usually 04:54 by using caucausian characters, they make it less foreign 04:54 But i find it odd that all of asia is populated by Caucasian people as if i wasnt supposed to notice 04:55 Well at least with bleach you can get away with mult racial casting I mean come on rangiku is NOT JAPANESE. Her face is different, blonde hair, blue eye, if anyone in bleach is Causcasian it's her 04:55 makes it seem like they are ashamed of their own ethnicity though 04:55 Uryu is probably the most Asian looking of the characters 04:55 He is mr. Asian 04:55 Except he has blue eyes. 04:55 yeah 04:55 A game review? 04:56 You know theres a big plot hole in bleach we seem to overlook 04:56 WHY!?! WHY MUST THEY TAUNT US!?! 04:56 I KNOW 04:57 It would be amazing if the stunt actually eventually brought back Toonami 04:57 I had heard that there were plans to revamp toonami 04:57 but that was a while ago 04:58 Interesting. 04:58 Yeah I don't know why they just don't rename the action block Toonami and basically have it how it was in the 90s per adult swim just on Saturdays though 04:58 Pre 04:58 Soul Society is concentrated in Japan or rather a specific area in japan, and it donned on me that what about the rest of the world, there arent souls in the rest of the world needing konso, there arent hollows in africa or europe. It seems really weird how soul society is japanese culturally dominant as are the souls there 04:59 Yeah. 04:59 Yeah, well, the fan fiction writers have tried to address that unfortunately 04:59 What makes you think it is in Japan, all we have seen are parts of recongai and the sereti 04:59 So there is either multiple soul societies or this after death process is really unfair 05:00 Yeah. 05:00 Ive seen "Soul Society of Korea" "Soul Society of America" in fan fictions 05:00 The multiple Soul Societies thing, like God said, is a recurring theme in certain fanfic. 05:00 God DO NOT GO THERE 05:00 well that makes sense a bit but its fan fiction ewww 05:00 It's true, sad to say. 05:00 These fanfic writers have all sorts of weird ideas. 05:00 And these guys stay away from Seireitou's Bleach fanfic Wiki. 05:00 Its Japan centric 05:01 i think Soul society is multiple ethnicities, but has Japanese theming it's like the Epcot of heaven 05:01 huh 05:02 You have multiple ethnicities but have a central lake or soul society, but it's still basically American, in SS Japanese 05:02 the level of multiple ethnicities is really too small to plasuable, id assume that everyone in yourihci's family are as dark as her, but considering they act like most characters dont have a family how would we ever know 05:02 Yeah. 05:03 Well not trying to sound racist in roots kunta kiintee had is name changed to Toby after becoming a slave 05:03 Just thinking about it we could create a whole page of information Kubo has left out of the series that we would have not even thought about it if he hadnt brought it up in the first place 05:04 yea we all know Roots 05:04 Very good I cry every time 05:04 im not sure why its relevant 05:05 The name change Tobi is not an african name, we have tosen, so why can't we have characters of other ethnicities with Japanese names 05:05 yea im pretty sure tosen wasnt a slave 05:06 That's not the point, Yoi don't have to be a certain race to have a certain name, perhaps making the characters have Japanese names is easier for kids to relate to 05:06 You 05:06 Yea but its just not realistic 05:06 It's manga sal it's not supposed to be realistic 05:07 no but it should make sense 05:07 Again manga, I have learned basically throw all logic with manga and comics 05:07 Real world logic does not appt 05:08 Apply 05:09 thats not entirely true, it is more so for manga but not for alot of comics, they have actually gone out of their way to scientifically explain why certain powers are acquired and all that. Superman is explained, The Flash even most x-men 05:09 Thats why I liked Heroes 05:09 Remember marvel zombies 05:09 we suspend belief with the powers, but the storylines have become very human 05:09 they explained scientifically how everyone could do what they did 05:10 Interesting for you to mention that, Lemur. 05:10 I mentioned that to my co-worker today. 05:10 i like heroes up to the 2nd season and then they destroyed themselves after that 05:10 yea 05:10 Yeah heels. Sucked after season 2 05:10 Heros 05:10 Heroes 05:10 CANNOT SPELL 05:10 I don't trust autocomplete most of the time, when it comes to Mac products. 05:11 No I am being dumb, I cannot blame auto complete 05:12 Outlaw Star 05:12 YES 05:12 I'm with Tom on that. 05:12 I think Heroes failed in that they were always trying to get rid of Peter's powers 05:12 Gundam Wing was my favorite Gundam series. 05:12 The whole 05:12 Realistically they should have killed off Syler about that time, but Kring wanted to basically allow a super power stealing serial killer running around for 5 seasons like that made any sense, they they take the powers of the only one who could stop him because they didnt know how to write around someone with that much power, but there have been writers for years doing it with some of the most famous comic characters 05:12 Gundam Wing is my favorite anime series ever 05:12 Peter thing was stupid 05:13 I never had the chance to watch Gundam Seed. 05:13 Was it any good at all?? 05:13 I did not like Seed 05:13 they then gave him this watered down version of part of his powers 05:13 lame so lame 05:13 TV Rule serial killers unless you are dexter are only allowed 1 2 seasons tops 05:14 Yeah, and then the took Hiro's powers away 05:14 I was pissed when they did that Hero connect Masi Oka is working on the live action bleach movie 05:14 Though I think the second part of season 3 was startting to regain that season 1 feel 05:14 I'm not going to watch that movie. 05:15 Yeah then it got stupid again 05:15 and the season 3 episode cold snap is my favorite episode of the series 05:15 They want to assure us it's not gonna be like DB Evolution, but I'll wait until the reviews come. 05:15 you know if you could have a power what would it be 05:15 be original 05:15 Its not even in pre prediction 05:15 Dang! I can't rip off Cartman. :p 05:16 "I have the power to have all the powers I want." 05:16 ^ 05:16 lol stupid 05:16 Hmm my power would be the ability to convert mass into energy 05:16 Peter's power was always my favorite 05:16 Probability Manipulation 05:17 OH MY GOD I JUST RELIZED SOMETHING HORRIBLE PETER HAS THE ABILITY TO CHANGE POWERS SO HE'S...INABA (dramtic chipmunk) 05:17 lol 05:17 Damn. 05:18 I would probably go with thought control, make people think what I want them to think 05:18 I want to say something involving manipulating time and space, but Inaba's the reason why I second-guessed myself there. 05:18 No more Inabas please 05:18 Exactly. 05:19 grrrr, I have had to lock too many questions lately 05:19 If I were to convert mass to energy I can use basically everything as my weapon 05:19 So we got Power Mimicry, Mind Control and Probability Manipulation 05:20 Hmm mine would be gravity manipulation. :/ 05:20 Intesting glass 05:20 I want to think of a good one, but Gundam Wing's distracting me. 05:20 Haha 05:20 Same here 05:20 I rewatch Gundam Wing all the time 05:21 I have all the episodes on my computer 05:21 Can't blame you, God. 05:21 This is why there are rules of war. 05:22 Holding civilians hostage really pisses off national armies. 05:22 Anyway has anyone been getting Nazi vibes from Vandenreich 05:22 Yes. 05:22 Definitely. 05:22 I mean, its German 05:22 how could you not 05:22 When I first saw them I screamed nazi 05:22 They even have reich in the name 05:23 I really wanted to point that out in a blog comic, but I didn't want to look crazy. 05:23 I get enough of that IRL. :p 05:23 a bit 05:23 i think they are insane 05:23 *blog comment 05:23 We'll see what their motivation is in time 05:23 The leader is, in my eyes. 05:23 Kubo has a thing with serial killers Mayuri is fricken Mengela 05:24 My own thoughts are that these are not your everyday mundane Quincy 05:24 doesnt matter what the motivatin is we know the outcome 05:24 I think that these are the souls of the killed Quincy 05:24 but that is just my thoughts 05:24 Intresting 05:24 i think they are supped up quincy 05:24 Even with the censoring, I was surprised Heero didn't die from that back then. 05:25 Yeah. 05:25 The fact that they're training Arrancar to use Quincy crosses tells me this. 05:26 Heck, they overpowered Halibel and have control over much of Hueco Mundo, if not all of it. 05:26 That shows how strong they are. 05:26 Would explain why SS wanted them dead, I think they were a few Quincy that went nutsu, many just killed hollows to protect family but these guys went overboard 05:26 they also seem to work with artillery versions of average quincy weapons 05:27 Too bad Uryu isn't going to Hueco Mundo. 05:27 I think he needs to see these guys. 05:27 Uryu will likely have a large part in this arc 05:27 well, not large 05:27 but larger 05:27 Some people are predicting father son talk, which makes sense 05:27 Yeah. 05:27 im concerned that ichigo didnt tell him ivan had a quincy cross 05:27 Haven't seen this commercial in a long time. 05:27 I have a feeling that these Vandenreich will confront Uryu on their own 05:27 I think that was a huge hint 05:28 Yeah. 05:28 i think uryu maybe beneath their notice 05:28 Ryuken will likely play a role 05:29 Me too 05:29 uryu is good but his father is the powerful one 05:29 Yep. 05:29 Defintiely did not see that Tenchi Muyo as a kid. 05:30 Must be the last part of the Muyo series. 05:30 I saw the some of the ova and that's about it 05:30 Muyo = OVA 05:30 Universe = TV 05:30 Tokyo = Tokyo :p 05:31 Universe was the good one iirc 05:31 I always found the idea of that sword he had to be cool 05:32 it would only awaken for someone with certain DNA 05:32 That is coo 05:32 Cool 05:32 Yeah. 05:33 Who was that guy? 05:33 I had a childhood flashback last night with Inuyasha and I remebered the stupid kiss form movie 2 and I was omg the things I liked when I was 14 05:33 That's Z? 05:33 Ah. 05:33 yep. 05:34 I really need to restart Inuyasha. I watched like the first 15 episodes and did not really like it but I saw a few of the end episodes and thought it was cool 05:34 Unfortunately, God, you're gonna have a lot of filler to wade through. 05:34 I might just read the manga 05:34 Some of the fillers are funny 05:35 Noike? 05:35 And Mona Marshall's Ryoko is mediocre. 05:35 anyone notice when byakuya gave his speech he never used his ability in front of other people, ever since the creation of the gotei 13 05:35 Oh hi cheap 90s cgi 05:35 Jupiter? 05:35 That's Saturn, moron! 05:36 Haha 05:36 Yeah, I clearly have some gaps to look into. 05:37 Assuming I can tolerate Mona Marshall's Ryoko. 05:37 Oh, so did you guys want to pull an april fools joke for the wiki? 05:38 I can't come up with any good ones 05:38 Good question. 05:38 I wouldn't be opposed to it. 05:38 What the hell is with the cats anyway its amazing to see how better dubbing has gotten over the years 05:38 I messaged Yyp about it last year and he said he didn't think anyone would go for it 05:39 I think we should 05:39 Hence why dub bashing has gone down significantly 05:39 People still do it, but I think it's largely ignored now. 05:40 We should replace all the infor with the 24 hour version of Nyan cat 05:41 We can just revert the edit tomorrow and lock the page 05:41 I cringe when I bring this up... 05:41 But we can do something similar to how the Call of Duty blacked itself out in January. 05:41 ToU violation 05:41 Nyan cat or something, instead, clearly. 05:42 It was allowed for that one day 05:42 Ah. 05:42 Nevermind then. 05:42 but staff will throw a hissy fit if we do it now 05:42 Can we just have Nyan cat on the main page 05:42 Yeah, being allowed for "that one day" gave me a feeling. 05:42 Just replace the slide show 05:43 I was thinking we could upload new versions of profile pictures with badly drawn stick figure versions 05:43 which I could do with my bot so no one would see the logs of 05:43 lol 05:43 Ok sounds fun 05:43 We got no input from Sal on this, weirdly enough. 05:43 Sal, what do you think? 05:43 Im sure Yyp would go along with it 05:44 nothin 05:44 are you for a prank or against doing one? 05:44 How did this happen? 05:44 Z just gets his powers randomly? 05:44 Yep 05:45 He lost everything, so I can see why he's gone bad. 05:46 no real opinion on it 05:47 Oooh. 05:47 That's gotta hurt. 05:47 Heh. 05:48 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 05:48 Big O is still on schedule I see. 05:48 SUN 05:49 Sun, we're discussing a possible April Fool's prank. 05:49 What do you think of changing our avatars as a prank 05:49 ok pranks with images?? 05:49 Something God's gonna have his bot whip up. 05:49 but but i like my avvy 05:49 o...k 05:49 I don't think it'll affect our avatars. 05:49 Just article profile pics. 05:49 Oh ok 05:50 We have new rules on chat. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy 05:50 What if we also changed all the gifs to Internet memes 05:50 SunXia, we have new rules on chat. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy 05:50 darn it, I need to take that script off 05:51 If we do internet memes, we can do Loituma Girl. 05:51 Wait, it needs the audio for that to work. 05:51 Nevermind. 05:51 We can have the Orihime leek spin 05:51 I can do autoplay audio 05:51 Sweet 05:52 thats not too hard to do 05:52 I did it a few times stupid star wars project 05:52 what if other users start....editing the pages 05:52 Also Sun, what happened to "Im not coming on chat" Its not like I asked you an hour ago 05:52 We lock them 05:52 Wait, what did she just say? 05:53 She's a Kagato? 05:53 Lemur, explain. 05:53 I know there's not gonna be a follow-up ep airing on Adult Swim. 05:54 god i just wanted to know what this was happening im not staying long i want to read 05:54 We lock the page if we prank them so no one can edit them, we are the only ones who edit them anyway and Sunday's are dead 05:55 We just need to hit the major characters, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Aizen, Kugo, Orihime, Chojiro, Yama, Byakuya 05:56 Rukia 05:56 Yeah 05:56 rukia 05:56 lol 05:56 I win 05:56 lol 05:56 all the friends 05:56 Interesting how you mention Sasakibe. 05:56 kugo isnt major 05:56 Yes. 05:56 He is. 05:56 Even if you don't like him. :p 05:56 ygh one arc fodder 05:56 Same could be said with Ulquiorra. 05:56 http://chzmemebase.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/internet-memes-pengga-please.gif 05:56 for rukia 05:56 Kugo and CHojiro are major characters at the moment 05:57 Makes sense. 05:57 I just thought of a prank idea. Maybe if its possible, shuffle article pages to other articles when that's not the actual page. 05:57 Anime & manga, Sun. 05:57 Like a redirect thing. 05:57 this seems like alot of work 05:58 We could make Orihime lead to Nnoitra Gilga 05:58 yeah i guess 05:58 yeah its already 7am here 05:58 Heh. 05:58 that would be rather simple 05:58 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 05:58 Two characters I really don't like. 05:58 Not a lot of articles. Just the major ones that God mentioned above. 05:58 I liked Wookieepedia's prank last year though, that was genius prank 05:58 Sun do you ever sleep are you some irish sparkling vampire? 05:58 Ugh. 05:59 eww 05:59 Don't say "sparkling vampire". 05:59 My urge to kill skyrockets. 05:59 sparkling vampire?? 05:59 lol 05:59 they changed the skin to look like it was made for 3d glasses 05:59 sparkle sparkle 05:59 Sun sleeps 05:59 lol 05:59 she slept all day and left me alone 05:59 i sleep just not very much 05:59 it wasnt all day, it was my evening 05:59 Stephanie meyers is the worse thing to ever happen to literature 05:59 i was out for dinner 06:00 no sal tara gilipse is 06:00 and you didnt even pop in for the drama Sun 06:00 Agree with you there, Sal. 06:00 I wonder if those fangirls will ever understand a bad story when they see one. 06:00 did you have fun sun 06:00 nope they stuck on stupid 06:01 for the drama?? 06:01 these are probably they people who like ichiruki and ichihime same midnset 06:01 I have a strong urge to kill twice as hard now. 06:01 i was resting you know every well ive had one of those weeks im ready to through myself out of the nearest window 06:01 *throw 06:01 wow sorry to hear that 06:01 Yeah. 06:01 Those kinds of weeks are the worst. 06:02 I had a pretty bad week, I cut all ties with staff 06:02 Uh oh. 06:02 wow 06:02 So I wouldnt be surprised if they started monitoring us here 06:02 why did you cut ties 06:03 Yeah, what happened? 06:03 I was not approving of how a staff member had a mole on irc and was using information gained this way against me and others 06:04 Damn. 06:04 damn 06:04 So I refused to have an eye kept on me anymore and so quit out of all staff monitored skype and irc channels 06:04 should we reopen the moving the wiki debate 06:05 Probably, and sometime soon if we do. 06:05 theres no need for that we dont do anything here but edit 06:05 At this point I don't care, we would shoot ourselves in the foot if we moved 06:05 yeah thats true 06:05 My only concern is product pushes at this point and if they start becoming mandatory 06:05 product what 06:06 he means like social networking crap 06:06 the wikia product team is made of the most incompetent people I have ever met 06:06 which is surprising because the two heads come from wikis 06:06 one from muppets wiki and one from scrubs wiki 06:06 wow 06:07 I had one of them ask me how a script I was using worked 06:08 seriously 06:08 I mean I'm not an exert on script, but come on if you're a head you need to know that 06:09 the product team are idiots and hipocrites 06:10 I know it's not likely at this time, but if we do move, I wouldn't mind having the reasons and this particular information being displayed somewhere on that new page. 06:12 The problem with moving is we lose our pageviews and irregular editors, wikia keeps the content, bans us all 06:12 damn 06:12 I know. 06:13 But quality downgrading here would attract more of a following to the new home. 06:13 I'm not recommending we do it (yet anyway), but it's just some thoughts. 06:13 Im still looking to find a way to do an image transfer 06:13 As much as I would like to, you already told us we can't burn the Wiki to the ground on our way out. 06:13 since images are not included in a database dump 06:14 though we could just make Sun do more work :) 06:14 couldn't we just download all the image, I could try to do it on my drive 06:15 We have 4000+ images 06:15 so I have 2+ tb 06:15 downloading one by one would take forever 06:16 Someone wrote a script a while ago to download all images. If we could do that, I have my bot to reupload them all 06:16 the problem then is replacing the FUR 06:16 That's true. 06:16 that sounds good, hmm FUR 2012 04 01